Fuse
by jenoker
Summary: A dramatic, fast paced story about seven mutant winged kids who are just trying to live a normal life... good luck with that! The twist and turns in the story are like those of a roller coaster as new characters, deathly situations, murderous Erasers, a couple makeovers here and there, and even a few saucy romances keep this story lively and adventurous.
1. Fire, bullets, and introductions

**Animefreak: Hi there! Thanks for choosing my story. I don't own the Maximum Ride theme, but I wrote my own Flocks, so read on!**

**Kammie: Yeah I helped edited and post this story… enjoy,**

**Animefreak: Pssshh, my story would rock without you. Ok not really. ENJOY! **

_**Fuse**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Chris

_Whoosh. _My eyes flew open to the scent of burning wood. I jolted up in my bed and sniffed the air again. I leaped out of bed and ran to my pink door. As I yanked the door open, I ran into the hallway screaming. I bumped into Falon, my 11 yr old sister. She was crying and she pulled away from me and ran.

"Come back Falon!" I yelled at her, "We have to get outside!". _Why was she running away? _I ran after her trying to find the others as well. I tripped over a jacket and hit the linoleum floor hard.

"Dang." I murmured. When I staggered up I saw Hunter, my younger brother who was about eight.

He looked scared of me. As if I was being controlled, I turned to look in the small mirror in the room. I let out a scream as I realized the house wasn't on fire. I was. Then I awoke.

"Ugh nightmares." I said with disgust. I walked down the hallway into the dining room. Falon was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning," I said as sweet as sugar.

"Morning," she replied softly brushing back her blond hair gently, so I could see her left eye that was usually covered.

"Breakfast is almost done," Isaiah called from the kitchen.

"And remind me why you're cooking?" I giggled.

"'Cause I don't burn the bacon," he replied with a smile. I turned my head dramatically. All three of us laughed then the room got colder.

"Why so serious?" Jude's voice said from behind me and his hands flew over my eyes, splashing me into the darkness.

"Stop," I laughed, "or I'll die of laughing."

I heard a cry come from up the hallway. "Oh, crap, someone go get Josie."

You see since we love our baby sister so much and we think she's special we named her Josie. Simple as that.

"I'll go get her," Isaiah muttered. I just smiled at him in reply. Celeste entered just then in a pink Hello Kitty nightgown.

"Bacon?" she mumbled sleepily in her adorable four year old voice. I scooped her up and set her on her special pink chair. Everyone else pulled out chairs and sat down at the table. I grabbed a chair too and sat next to Jude. Then Isaiah came in the doorway carrying Josie with Hunter following close behind. As they sat down, we started to pass around food and eat And that's how the normal day started. Man, I wish it had stayed that way. But oh well.

Y Y Y

It all happened so fast. Isaiah slid off his chair and he took Hunter and Josie down with him. When he hit the floor he layed flat on his back with Hunter copying him. Josie was clutched on Isaiah's chest. At the same time, Jude snatched Celeste and they dropped to the ground. Fallon dropped off her chair to the floor.

_Bang_! _Smash_! Something burst through the kitchen window and hit me square in the chest. I flopped off my chair onto the cold linoleum. I groaned as a color darker than black swept over my eyesight, and then I lost it. You wanna know what I lost? My conciseness.

Y Y Y

Jude

"Come here, Isaiah," I mumbled. He sauntered over and sat next to me, studying Chris's damaged face. He started to cry a little and the little kids were all hugging each other, crying hard.

"Jude, what if…" his voice trailed off to silence when Chris twitched. I grabbed her and lifted her into my arms. My fingers touched her icy cheek. I kept whispering prayers to myself, and hoped she lived. Isaiah grab the first aide kit and grabbed a pair of pliers and plucked out the bullet, luckily it wasn't deep. Then he snipped some surgical thread and sewed up the hole. We had practice at this, too much practice. Suddenly she jolted up, her lips touching my nose for a second then she flinched back a little. "Am I alive?" she whispered to me.

"Yes, yes you are," Isaiah put in quietly.

"Good," she mumbled, then all the little ones tackled her, "Oh hi kids." she said after a humph, as she looked around. I smiled and thought to myself, _she's_ _cute when she's surprised. _Falon looked at me super quick then away. _Almost as if she'd read my mind. _

**Animefreak: hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Jude: Yeah review, the third chapter is really good and so is the second!**

**Chris: Review or bad things will happen!**

**Isaiah: Who likes Bacon?**

**Animefreak: Shut up or you guys will scare them away! Please review.**


	2. Dance of angels

**AF: Hey everyone! I'm back for more, and so is the whole gang! **

**Everyone: HEY! **

**AF: anyways if you want the third chapter I have to get al least 3 reviews. Until then, enjoy the second chapter! **

**Jude: AHEM! **

**AF: OH yeah, and I am going to do an interview with my sister, and their will be posts of the people in my stories pictures! So you can look forward to that also! ENJOY : )**

_**Chapter 2**_

Chris

(Hey, it's Chris back at the mic for more.)

After our unusually weird morning, we decided to go peach picking. Because my girls, Fallon, Celeste and I love to bake peach pie. As we descended down our hill to the patch, Celeste kept going on and on about how unicorns were real. Hunter said that tanks are cooler then unicorns, and then Falon put in how great vampires were. Stupid Twilight. Jude complained that the bacon was a little raw, and baby Josie kept googaga-ing, as Isaiah promised he'd make a better peach pie than me. My brain: _went ow, it hurts. Too many voices at once._ This was going to be a very _long_ day L.

Y Y Y

As we reached the peaches, everyone went wild. We must have picked those peach trees clean. I glanced over at Jude and smiled as he picked up a full basket of peaches. And suddenly a thought popped up. It went like this: _Wow, Jude is cute when he picks peaches, sigh, he is so strong. _Then Falon stared at me for half a minute and then glanced away. _Almost as if she could hear what I was thinking. Hmm. _

Y Y YAs we walked up to the house on the hill, Isaiah pulled me aside.

"Chris," He whispered into my ear, "I think you and Jude need some alone time. I'll watch the kids, you go out, have fun, dress up a little."

"You sure?" I said staring at him funny.

"Positive. Go have fun you crazy kids!" Isaiah said with a push.

"We're the same age. Remember?"

"Ugg, just go!"

Y Y Y

It felt weird driving alone in our Volvo, just me and Jude. He was wearing a midnight black tux, I was in a very _short_ gown. It was sparkly white, strapless, and it only went to my knees. Like I said, _revealing_. Anyways, we stopped at Cupid's Pavilion. "Why are we here?" Jude asked, completely dense as usual.

"Vacation." I simply answered, as I stepped out of the driver's seat. He got out as well, and he followed me up to the marble pavilion.

There was various love scenes carved all over the pavilion's marble walls. I put down the radio I brought with me. I turned it on and I scrolled down to _So_ _Close_ by John McLaughlin and pressed play.

By then he realized what was happening, and he put his arms around my waist. So, in return, I put my arms around his neck. Slowly, but surely, we rocked back and forth, in a little slow-dance. I closed my eyes and sighed. Love felt nice. A breeze ruffled my hair and I smiled, inside and out. This felt like a dream.

Jude

I never realized how beautiful she was before this night. A breeze blew, and the air suddenly smelled like cinnamon. _Ah_, this was perfect. Us, alone, slow dancing, in a love pavilion, with a cool breeze. I saw her close her eyes, so I did to. It felt like we were drifting through a breeze of wind.

Then I heard a little laugh. Then a sharp gasp. Then a scream. That's when I opened my eyes to see us plummeting to our imminent death over the side of the pavilion walls down the cliff side. It was a steep drop straight on to sharp, black rocks. _Fwap_.

My wings folded out and then our fall slowed to a glide. But she was more weight then my wings could carry so I could only slow our fall not stop it. _Fwap, fwip. _

Her delicate white wings opened and then we were both aloft and floating with wing-strokes. I felt like I was an angel. I forgot the past few moments of falling and terror and returned to our dance. But this time it was different. It was like a dance of angels, waltzing in the sky. What was more perfect? I felt the urge to lean in. Apparently so did she and our lips touched softly. Her's was glossy and soft. Mine were more firm and chapped. I don't know how long we kissed but it seemed forever.

Then forever ended, and reality came flying back. There was a big, hairy wolf-man smirking at us.

"An Eraser!" Chris screamed We pulled apart and we flew back up. I rocketed home with Chris leaving the radio, the Volvo, and … the place of our first kiss behind us. Our "vacation" was ruined. Y Y Y

We landed on the balcony and ran to the door pulling open. When I saw inside, I was ticked. First my first date ruined, then an ambush in my own house.

I was ready to kick butt. Eraser butt, that is. The living room was on _fire, _which was spreading to theother rooms. An especially ugly Eraser was pinning Falon down with one hand while attempting to rip her wings off with another huge hand.

Chris ran in screaming and she kung-fu-kicked the Erasers in the jaw, knocking him down, with Falon's help. Meanwhile I beat up the Erasers that were trying to eat Hunter. "Isaiah! Get Celeste, Hunter, and Josie out of here!" I ordered. Immediately he grabbed Celeste's arm and Hunter's hand, the her grabbed the hidden Josie, and then he jumped out the window, plummeting 20 feet. I heard his wings pop out as he flew away. I tapped Falon, who tapped Chris. Then we dashed for the window and we hopped out. This freaking sucked.

**AF: Well that was interesting. I wonder what happens next? Guess you guys will need to review to find out.**

**Jude: NO! Tell me what happens next! O.O**

**AF: Nope. **

**Jude: WHYYYYYY!**

**AF: Cause I feel like it.**

**Jude: Your so mean.**

**AF: Suck it up and be a man. **

**Jude: Please review! I'm curious. **


	3. Rise of the relatives

**Animefreak: I don't think anyone reads these but here is chapter three. I swear it gets more interesting from here on. **

**Jude: What! Why did you… *my hand covers mouth***

**Animefreak: SHH! They haven't read that far yet!**

_**Chapter 3 **_

Chris

I tried to hide my tears as we flew to our emergency escape house. When we landed on the old porch, the wind from our wings caused the dust to fly up into our faces.

I yanked the door open, I hated this place. It meant the worse case scenario happened, Erasers found us. Now, it was patch-up time.

We started youngest to oldest (Josie to Jude) since Josie was hidden, she was unharmed and put upstairs for the night. Celeste got her cuts bandaged (all 3 of them), Hunter got a band-aid on his cheek and I had to pop his left thumb back into place. Falon got an arm popped back into the socket (with a REALLY loud pop, and an even louder scream) . I wrapped up Isaiah's calf and wrapped up his wing. The worst went last ironically. Jude's best(and only) tux was ripped from his the neckline to his stomach.

He had a black eye and a split lip.

"Chris…" he tried to say.

"NO!" I yelled. He flinched in shock. Then the dam really burst. Tears blurred my eyesight. "LOOK AT YOU! YOUR INJURED AND YOU RIPPED YOUR TUX!" I turned away from him and sobbed louder. Then Celeste came up to me and gave me a hug. While Celeste was hugging me, Falon strutted over and wiped my tears up. I was in shock. I'd never seen her so affectionate to me. Jude suddenly groaned, ruining the moment. Celeste released me and I crawled over to where he had plopped onto the dirty cabin floor. It was pretty bad. It was time to admit it.

"We need help…from you know who" I hated to admit it, it meant that I lost.

"No, Chris you don't…"he winced, "…have to."

"Yes! You know I do" I said softly as I whipped out my cell phone. I pressed 9.

"Yo, sis! What up?" Hayli's loud voice boomed through the phone's speakers.

"Come here now. It's an emergency," I murmured into the phone. Then I whispered the cabin address to her, well more of directions really. (Sorry I can't tell you it. Top secret)

"On my way" she replied. Then came a dial tone, and I hung up.

You didn't have to do that." Jude said with a cough.

"Yes I did, I wa-" I started but I was cut off by the rickety old cabin door being kicked open.

"Who's ready to party?" An annoying voice called out. Well, that earned a groan from everyone. We all knew who that was. Thesus, one of an annoying set.

"Hello brother, miss us?" An equally annoying voice asked in a terrible British accent. That voice is the second person in the annoying set, Perseus. Perseus walked over to Isaiah and put him in a headlock while giving him a noogie.

"Not really," Isaiah muttered as he pulled himself out of the headlock. We all watched the door, waiting for the rest of the group. A purple haired teenager walked in. I almost didn't recognize her, it was Kadi my twin sister…

"Sissy!" she yelled as she caught me in a big bear hug.

"Oof." was my only reply as the bear hug quickly turned into a tackle. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked once I was released.

"We never went far, sis." Hayli answered in a sweet tone. And I knew she had missed me too. It was so strange, having them back in our lives… we all started chatting about what happened while we apart. Then we remembered Jude. Who was simply plopped onto an army cot, bleeding to death slowly.

"oh my Buddha! What happened to you Jude-san" Kadi screeched (she liked Japanese) She ran over to his side, with me, Hayli, the twins, and Isaiah. Then she placed her hand on his cut and she started to sing. And suddenly her hand glowed bright white. And his cut started to close up. His black eye faded away, and his split lip vanished. Also his bloody arm was suddenly clean. After all that Kadi collapsed.. After Hayli took in my shocked expression, she said: "Don't worry, that happens all the time. She's fine. And now so is Jude. She can only do that once a day. And if she tries to heal something to serious, she'll die." After I took all that information in I simply said:

"ok then."

Four hours later everyone else was asleep. I walked towards the doorway, and I opened the door. _Sigh, I wish I didn't feel so young. And immature. I'm a loser. _Suddenly two big, pale arms wrapped around me, and a voice in my head screamed _YES! _"you okay Chris?" Jude asked into my ear.

"Yes, just a little jumbled. I need some comfort." I murmured back softly.

"okay, I can help with that." he said back. And then he started twirling me around, and twirling turned into dancing. Then he dipped me. And he leaned in to kiss me.

"Well, well. I didn't know this would happen when I went to get a glass of water. Get a room you two. I think there's one upstairs." Perseus said, interrupting our dance, and kiss.

"Thanks a lot Perseus." Jude hissed at him.

"Your welcome." He replied smugly

**Animefreak: I wonder what happens next? Please review.**


	4. Love, war, and Jordan

**Af: Hey guys, here's chapter 4. It has started to get interesting. **

**Perseus: WHAT HAPPENS?**

**Af: Read and find out.**

**Thesus: TELL US!**

**Af: READ IT AND FIND OUT!**

**Both twins: We can't read!**

**Af: Shut up before I drop kick you two. **

**Silence….**

**Af: ENJOY :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

After waking up from my sugary dreams, I got up and started the shower. I was ready to get in but just in case I wrapped myself in a towel. Good thing to, because at that moment Thesus kicked the bathroom door open while shouting "I need to use the can!" Then he saw me. And I screamed. Yet he just cracked up, into a laughing fit. "Get out!" I yelled, and on command he left.

As I got in, I reached for my shampoo. But it was all the way on the other side of the shower where the water came out of the spout. So I walked over and I tried to grab it. But the water got into my eyes and I stumbled backward. Well, that resulted in me slipping and landing on my back, almost crushing my swan wings. "AHHH!" I screamed, because of the pain and my shock. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Isaiah and Jude ran in.

"What happened!" Jude yelled.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you." Isaiah said.

"NO! Get out! Getttt OUUUUTTTT!" I yelled, still on my back.

"Move it, bub!" Hayli hissed at the boys. "Sis, I'm here let me help."

Please leave." Kadi's soft voice asked(she had finally woken up after her long nap). Well, the boys left, and Hayli helped me up, while Kadi shut the door and got me a towel.

"I'm okay guys, er girls. You can go now. I'll be fine." I said And with that message, they left. I decided to get dressed.

After I was done we decided us girls (Hayli, Kadi, me, Celeste, Falon, and baby Josie) would go shopping while the boy (Perseus, Thesus, Jude, Isaiah, and Hunter) worked. We went to Wal-Mart, and bought food, clothes, and paint for our rooms. All was well for a while. And it was normal for once. But, sadly, nothing ever lasts for us.

As we were leaving, I heard a scream. Me, Kadi, and Hayli looked around, but them it stopped so we ignored it. But as we kept walking we passed an orphanage. And there was a little girl about 11 cowering by a mean-looking man. The he grabbed her and threw her into the wall. After that she crawled to her cot, and started to sob. Well, I couldn't stand it. I kicked open the door and sauntered in. Then I snapped out my wings, and with a scary tone said: "you shouldn't have done that." After I beat him to a nice pulp, I grabbed the girls hand and took her with me, telling her to follow us. And she did. I inspected her and I had to admit, she was extremely beautiful. Her white slightly purple hair framed her head perfectly. And her eyes shone like stars.

When we got home I interrogated her. "What's your name? Do you want to live with us? In our family? How old are you? You hungry?"

She then said in a voice like silk: "Jordan. Yes. Eleven. Yes, may I have food?"

"Of course you can. I'll go get some sandwiches." As I stalked off, Jude walked in and smiled in my direction. I returned the smile and I went to make the sandwiches.

Jude

So we guys had made 4 more bedrooms, and we knew people would have to share them. Personally, I wanted to bunk with Chris, but well, her sisters disapproved. Okay, okay Hayli cussed me out for even thinking of it. And Kris flipped a table over and flipped me off. So I think that's a no. I got stuck with Hunter. Poor Isaiah got stuck with the twins. They wanted to catch up and have some "good old" family time. I pity him. Well, Hayli demanded a room with Josie and Celeste. And Chris and Kadi got stuck with Jordan and Falon. Obviously the 4 girls got the biggest room. And they painted it black with neon paint splatter. Hayli got a pink walled room, Isaiah and the twins had an outdoor themed paint on their walls, so it looked like they were outside. And me and hunter has cameo in black, white and grey. Compromise. We have it. Anyways, after we all got settled me and Chris (and Kadi & Hayli) went shopping for furniture.

After our shopping needs were fulfilled, we started back home. When we arrived we put the stuff in place and everyone went to sleep. Everyone, except me and Chris. We met up on the new roof, and we talked and laughed. At the end of the night I leaned in to kiss her. But of course something had to try to ruin it. A wet thing hit my face. Then another. And another. And it started to rain. Chris screamed, then giggled. Oh, and her laugh is hot, let me tell you. I took off my coat and I shot out my wings. She mimicked me and we were suddenly trying to fly. Well she faltered and she fell right into my open arms. "Your clumsy. I like that." I said, all sappy. Well, she decided she was going to catch me off guard. She leaned in and kissed me. Suddenly, it felt like the rain stopped and the world was perfect. But it went bad soon enough. She pulled away and gazed at me. I set her down and I smiled at her. Then I grabbed her hand and spun her around. As we released hands, bad things happened. Lightning flashed. And it hit her square in the thigh. She lost her balance and she tumbled right off the roof. I dive bombed after her and I grabbed for her hand. I did a swoop so I was under her and I caught her. I shot up, but her extra wait only shot me up by a foot.

"CHRIS! Chris, stay with me! Flap your wings! FLAP YOUR WINGS! Kristina Amber Smith!" I said, yelling out her real name. It was Kristina not Christina so it was really Kris not Chris. As I thought she was gonna die, dragging me down with her, her pure white wings shot out and we zoomed high into the sky. When we slowed to a stop, we landed on the old rickety roof. She clutched me and she was shaking form the cold and her sobs. "Its ok Chris." I soothed. "Your alive."

"Its not that. Its my real name. I-I hate being just like Kadi! Kadi and Kris! The perfect twins. She was always quiet and she would always do everything better. Except drawing. that's the only thing I was good at! Besides stealing stuff and lying and driving a car at age 14." She let everything out at once. And I understood perfectly.

We went inside so we wouldn't get pneumonia. One cuddle and two cup of hot cocoa later we passed out cold on the sofa. And we slept like that all night. But of course over protective Hayli had to ruin it in the morning.

Hayli

I was severely angry at Jude when I found him the next morning on the couch curled up with Chris. "Get away from my sister you-you-you CHEEZEBALL!" I screeched at him, waking him and Chris up at the same time.

"Sis! This is why I wanted you to leave! Your always bossing me around!" Chris hissed in my direction.

"Oh heck no! I only need to boss you around because your so immature!" I retorted.

"Oh I'm immature? Look who's talking! You're the one who let Sparky die!" She yelled back pointing her thumb in some random direction.

"He was old anyway!" I screamed back.

"Uh, NEWSFLASH! Two isn't old! Unless you think Josie is ready for a retirement home!" She argued back. The she grabbed the blanket that had been knocked on the floor and she pulled open a window. "Bye!" she said, yelling to no one in particular. And with that she flew away to God knows where.

"Nice." Jude said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I hissed with extra venom in my voice. I messed everything up all over again. Thanks a lot to my big, fat, purple glossed mouth.


	5. Unchapter

**AF: Hey guys! Everyone is asking for descriptions of the characters so this is an un-chapter. An un-chapter is when I give info about my story.**

**Fallon: What! I'm not Goth!**

**AF: HEY! Don't spoil it!**

**Oldest to youngest:**

**Hayli-**

Age: 18

Hair: long & purple

Eyes: purple

Wings: swan

Siblings: Kadi and Kris/Chris

**Thesus-**

Age: 17

Hair: orange

Eyes: yellow

Wings: owl

Siblings: Perseus & Isaiah

**Perseus-**

Age: 17

Hair: orange

Eyes: yellow

Wings: owl

Siblings: Thesus & Isaiah

**Jude-**

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Wings: bat

Siblings: Hunter & Audrey

**Kadi-**

Age: 16

Hair: light & dark purple

Eyes: reddish brown

Wings: swan

Siblings: Hayli & Kris

**Kris/Chris-**

Age: 16

Hair: blonde

Eyes: green

Wings: swan

Siblings: Hayli & Kadi

**Isaiah-**

Age: 16

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Wings: owl

Siblings: Thesus & Perseus

**Audrey-**

Age: 14

Hair: black

Eyes: hazel

Wings: bat

Siblings: Jude & Hunter

**Falon-**

Age: 11

Hair: blonde

Eyes: green

Wings: maacaw

Siblings: Celeste & Josie

**Jordan-**

Age: 11

Hair: purple

Eyes: brown

Wings: gyrfalcon

Siblings: none

**Adele-**

Age: 11

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Wings: cardinal

Siblings: none

**Hunter-**

Age: 8

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Wings: bat

Siblings: Jude & Audrey

**Celeste-**

Age: 4

Hair: blonde

Eyes: green

Wings: maacaw

Siblings: Josie & Falon

**Talia-**

Age: 4

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Wings: flamingo

Siblings: none

**Josie-**

Age: 2

Hair: strawberry blonde

Eyes: green

Wings: maacaw

Siblings: Falon & Celeste


	6. Blue goop and a new arrival

**Af: thanks for all the reviews! You really made me blush. I'm going to post chap 6 soon, so keep reading**

_**Chapter 5**_

Isaiah

(Well hi there. I am going to talk to you guys now since Jude is grumpy, Hayli is blowing off steam, and Chris is somewhere or other.)

"Can I have cookies for breakfast?" Celeste asked me in her cute voice.

"Um, no baby girl. I'm making oatmeal." I said back to her softly as ever. After my message she walked off to her room. And in her room she grabbed a bunch of her clothes and she packed a suit case. Since it was only half full she convinced Falon to put some of her clothes in as well. Then they got Kadi to pack a suit case with some of her stuff and some of Chris's stuff. Then they got a suit case and they stuffed it with blankets and Jordan's clothes. So hunter packed a bag of his clothes and some food. And when I went to Jude's room, he was packing a suit case with my stuff and his stuff.

After all this packing we all flew over to a cave where we had sometimes had meetings at. Well we stayed there for about a day, and it was amazing how we all bonded. But Chris sent everyone home but Jude, Jordan, Celeste, and herself. And they went shopping for some more food. While we had to clean the house. Lucky us.

Chris

As we went out for milk and bread and various foods, we passed dark building. The windows had paper over them. And we saw a shadow. A creepy shadow. The shadow of a girl straining and be pushed into some kind of creepy box thing. Well I would have stormed in but Jude was way ahead of me. He kicked a big window open and we ran in after him. And what we saw could have made Valdamort cry for his mommy. A girl was in a tank full of blue gel. And she was engulfed in it, as she constantly twitched and spazed. Jude couldn't handle it. He jumped up and hooked his fingers around the top of the tank and he climbed in. Then Jordan screamed. She pointed and I stared and noticed it. The thing that set Jude off was that the girl was being injected with needles everywhere. And each needle had a little tube attached to it that sucked up a little blood. Celeste vomited on the spot. And all I could do for a moment was stand there horrified. "AHHHHHHHHH!" a dainty voice shrieked suddenly, and I realized that a needle had gone a little bit deeper. I suddenly went ninja and I jumped up and ripped one of the needles out of her arm, and 'call me crazy' but I stuck it into my arm. The needle pulled me into the tank and I saw what the girl saw. And it was peaceful. I was flying through the air in a white dress with my hair flowing behind me. But the image was ruined instantly, as the needle went in deeper into my thoughts, dreams, and fears. I saw me and my sister. She had a gun up to my head and I had a sword to her neck. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once more as another needle came and dug its way into me. And it brought on a new nightmare. Jude was kissing a really pretty girl. And it killed me to see it. _**MEANWHILE**_

Jude

I had fallen in trying to grab Chris and the poor girl. But I got sucked in. And a sharp needle plunged into my bicep and instantly a sweet dream came on. I was sitting under a tree and listening to music while I smiled at Chris. But then the needle dug into a spot I never showed. My fears. Chris was in a forest in a gown but she was afraid and she was in a tangle of branches and the suddenly a shadow came over her and then all I could hear was her screaming. Then I had a worse nightmare. But it was not a nightmare. It was a memory. My mom was laying there in the hospital unmoving. It was because of our car crash. I was haunted. I remembered my little sister sitting their after being informed of my mom's death. The memories stung me everywhere. And suddenly everything went black, as I heard a loud shatter.

Chris

I slid onto cold blue tile and my eyes popped open wide. I was surrounded by needles and blue gel. Celeste ran over and hugged me, while Jordan let out a sigh of relief. Jude was unharmed, except for the three holes in his bicep. I then realized I had three holes in my tricep. And then I remembered the girl. Jude reached down and helped her up.

"Jude?" She mumbled. My face went from worry to shock. Jude had the exact same expression.

"I'm your sister. Audrey. Why don't you remember me?" She looked scared to death as she asked these questions. Me and Jude exchanged glances. Then something even weirder happened. Audrey ran over and hugged me. "Kris! I missed you. I still remember all our days of fun." I stood their shocked. "Thank you guys for saving me. And finding me again." She said aloud with a great smile, as she pulled away from our hug. Then she collapsed. I looked over at Falon and she said: "Let me scan her mind." she then realized what she had said and she gasped, then covered her mouth. "Just do it." I mumbled and I gave her a we'll-discuss-this-later look. Falon then put her fingers to her temples and she closed her eyes. "She's telling the truth." Falon reported after a minute then she started to cry. "Oh my. Chris, she wasn't lying. You guys knew each other as kids. Her and Jude moved next door and you two hooked up at a young age. But you and her were also best friends." Falon then said, while me and Jude exchanged glances. After we all processed this, Jude picked up his sister, I scooped up Celeste, and Falon followed. We went home, but on the way both me and Jude had to carry his sister because we can't maintain much weight, or else our wings would break.

At home we all introduced Audrey, and she gave Kadi and Hayli hugs, as she had remembered them too. As our happiness mixed around, the door burst open. "Hey birdies! Wanna play?" An Eraser said then snickered and he rushed forward.

"RUN!" I yelled, and immediately we scattered. Falon grabbed Josie and jumped out the window. Jordan snatched up Celeste and they jumped out the window together. Audrey guided Hunter and the flew out the window as well. Hayli drop-kicked an Eraser right out the door. The twins took down about three Erasers, and Kadi had fled along with Isaiah. "GO!" I hissed at Jude. "I'm right behind you." I said and as followed him, an Eraser grabbed the back of my shirt. Hayli ran out the window and Perseus followed her. Thesus looked over and I mouthed _run away_. And he did. I tried to fight off the last Eraser but he had me pinned.

_MEANWHILE_

"GUYS!" Thesus screamed.

"What is it?" Hayli snapped.

He took a deep breath then said: "Chris got trapped."

We all suddenly turned around to look at the cabin.

"NO!" Kadi screamed. An Eraser was holding Chris he smiled in our direction then he dropped her. And she went hurling over the side of the cabin cliff.

_MEANWHILE_

The Eraser had me pinned. He bashed wood on my head then he roundhouse kicked me. After being drop-kicked I passed out. I felt hairy arms lift me up, and I heard my twin scream out "NO!". But it was to late. He dropped me. And I was wrapped in a blanket so I couldn't fly. I was plummeting to my death.

_MEANWHILE_

I rushed forward, followed by Hayli, and the twins. We all caught Chris and we flew her over to the rest of our flock. I unwrapped her face, an I stared at her blonde hair all bloodied up and her face with a cut on it. I was mad. And I got so mad I yelled a pretty dirty word a few times. I released Chris and so did Hayli. Then the twins lost their grip. "NO!" All of us screamed in unison. Isaiah then did something stupid. He dived after her and he tried to catch her. When he did he shot up super fast. He had her aloft perfectly. As we all gaped at him, he blushed. "Um, super strength?" he said with a shrug. We all cheered for him, then we flew off to find another home.

**Af: CLIFFHANGER! - \**

**\**

**\_ Lol who likes my cliff? Keep reading. Please review!**


	7. When dreams become a reality

**Af: YO! Here comes the next chapter peoples! Enjoy it.**

**Oh and Nico_Neko_Cat, there will eventually be a makeover scene.**

**Kris: I didn't agree to that!**

**Af: too bad! Enjoy chapter 6!**

_**Chapter 6**_

We landed in an old broken down apartment. Ok, it was an old hotel. So we each got our own rooms. The hotel was set up so their was two rooms connected, but instead of rooms it was more like little houses. As we all went to sleep, there was tucking in and last minute bathroom breaks. Then we all went to sleep.

And boy oh boy did we have some odd dreams. Lets start with mine. Me and Jude were clinging to each other and around us there was a fire. I was unharmed but my eyes were closed. Jude was unharmed, and suddenly I realized there was a dull looking force field around up. Molded to fit around us, so that the fire wouldn't touch us. It was… interesting. But I enjoyed it.

"Morning sixteen year olds and up." I said as us older ones had a meeting. "I had a weird dream last night, guys." I said then I told my story.

"Well, I had a dream too. There was a pretty girl in it and she kept whispering my name. She said she was my girlfriend." Isaiah reported. He then described what she looked like. She did sound pretty. Then Hayli piped up.

"Ok. I had a dream as well. In it…uh I was (she then blushed) kissing Perseus, but we were older and married." She finished. Perseus then made the click-click sound and pointed his finger in her direction.

"Onto my dream. I was cutting my wedding cake with my wife." Thesus said in a non-annoying tone for once.

"HEY! My dream is next! Ok so I was in the hospital, dying." Kadi said softly, in a haunted tone.

"Jude, its your turn." I said sweetly hoping his dream was good. He had tears in his eyes but he started to talk.

"Ok. In my dream I was sitting a an oak table. There was a little girl sitting at it too. Sitting at the other side was a girl. Chris. She had dyed her hair brown and we had married and had a daughter." He said in a magical tone. I smiled and blushed on the couch. He crossed the room and sat down next to me.

"Ok. So what are they? The future?" Hayli finally said.

"Well we won't be able to know since there all in the future. Except Isaiah and Chris's dreams. They could happen anytime." Perseus said in a serious tone. We all looked at each other, then suddenly there was a crash from outside. Kadi ran to the window and gasped. "OMG! Isaiah, it's the girl from your dream!" After that message, Isaiah ran to the window. His dream girl had knocked over a trash can. "Oops!" Her soft voice called out. The suddenly something emerged from the shadows. And another thing. Then three more. Suddenly six things jumped off of the tops of buildings. Plus four more from the two dumpsters. A total of fourteen Erasers surrounded her and she let out a scream. "AHH! Where's my super hero when I need him!" Her voice yelled out loud.

"I don't know. But I see my snack!" An Erasers scratchy voice hissed. They all suddenly came up on her. "I'll save you!" Isaiah called out. Him, me, Kadi, Hayli, Jude, and the twins all dived out the window to save her. Isaiah kicked an Eraser's jaw. We all went into battle mode.

"Isaiah get the girl and fly her to the hotel!" Jude ordered. Isaiah obeyed. We all beat the fur off the Erasers, and managed to not get hurt more then a few cuts, and a broken bone or two. After band-aids and popping back bones, we were all set. Then it was time to relax. We ate and had a conversation about how are dreams would come true. Kadi was unhappy about it. But some of us were glad. (mostly me and Jude)

Sooner or later, Jude pulled me into his house/room.

"We need to enroll the kids in school. At least for a day. I had two dreams last night. We are going to go out somewhere and bad things will happen. All the kids will die. But they won't if their out at school." He said. I nodded.

"But what about Josie?" I asked, wanting safety for our youngest.

"Daycare." He said in a no-duh voice. Again I nodded, and I enrolled the kids in school over the computer.

"There. All done. They have school tomorrow."

O_NE DAY LATER_

"OK KIDS! GO CATCH THE BUS!" Hayli yelled out to Our eleven and younger kids.

"I'ma drop of Josie!" Kadi then called out as she want a block to the daycare. When she got back we all gave each other grim expressions.

"Lets gear up guys." I said, and the war started. Hayli got two pistols and put them in gun holders on both her legs. She then freshly painted her nails and she cracked her knuckles. After she got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail, and she got a shotgun. "Ready." She said, and Perseus looked her up and down.

"Your future wife, man." Jude said scaring him. Well, Perseus had geared up with a bazooka, but it only had 5 shots. He also had a few ninja stars, and his combat skills. Thesus had the exact same get-up. Shocking huh? Well Isaiah wasn't much of a fighter, but he had two ninja swords and his super strength. He was good. Jude had a huge sword and two little handguns. Kadi was in all black and she had two rifles, and a Nerf gun with real bullets in it. I was in a red schoolgirl skirt, a black tank, combat boots, and I was supplied with two sais, ten ninja stars, and a katana.

"Your future wife!" Perseus said making Jude jump. We had forgotten about the "girl". As we all glanced over we gasped. She had ninja-upped and she smiled at us. Then she did a perfect back flip over the table and drop-kicked a pillow.

"Your in." I said with satisfaction. And with that we went to war.

All of us flew out the window except the girl, whom Isaiah had to carry. As we passed people, they gave us funny looks. We all kept saying "Hollywood movie" as a cover up. To add a little more confusion, Kadi's wings popped out for a nanosecond. When we passed by a dark ally, we heard a snicker. To go to a better battle field, I kicked one in the jaw, then we took off. And it worked. They followed us like a dog to a cat. Everyone from down below gaped at us.

"Hollywood movie!" I called out with glee. Well, soon we landed on a huge field that was being used to film. Well, when we landed, everyone ran. I laughed to my self because the Erasers had to run and climb to catch us, because some didn't have wings, and some were bad flyers. We took down most of them but then another 20 had come up the hill. And that's when I realized it. One of us weren't gonna survive this. They thought we would have brought

Audrey. So they brought enough to match us fairly. Crap! We were gonna die, or at least one of us. We took out another 20. And then it happened. An Eraser had broken the girls arm (We found out her name was Serenity) Then he had smacked her head on a rock, followed by a tackle. He then took one of the fallen guns and shot her. She screamed and so did Isaiah at the sight of her being shot. Then he went berserk. He snapped the Erasers neck, then he chin kicked another. He ran to her side.

"NOOO!" He yelled, and I'm pretty sure everyone in China heard him. He leaned over and started to sob really loud. "WHY!" He yelled even louder.

After the war, we went home. Then we realized that we were out of food. So me and Jude went grocery shopping. As we flew out the window we gripped each others hands and we bought some food. Then, as we were heading home, I saw an old brick building. The address sign read 4519 Angel Road. I looked down at my phone an my eyes widened. That was the address that I had gotten the weird call from. I swooped down and like bees to honey, Jude followed. As we landed we stashed our groceries in a nook on the roof. Then, like good ol' Santy Claus, we dove down the chimney. As we landed on the grey linoleum, I shook my head, trying to rid it of soot. Jude took the first step, walking into what appeared to be a study. I followed him this time, and then a loud voice shouted "FREEZE!". Me and Jude put our hands into the air, and we sunk to the ground. "Breaking and entering is a crime young lady." The cop said to me as I shuddered against the wall. "Your going down town." He added in a serious tone. Then I did something amazing. Don't laugh ok? I cleared my throat and I started to sing.

"I've been out on the edge. Breathin' a little bit of fresh air. Big dreams, I took a chance. Held out for everything I've got here." I sang in a melodist tone. The cop blinked twice then his eyes glazed over. He was under my spell. You see, for some reason, the whitecoats thought a winged girl with a siren voice would make a great experiment. "I've been feeling this life's a circus, hanging on without a fear…" I continued on. "Livin' on a high wire, running through a wildfire. You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere! Walking on a tightrope, no net, high hopes! Stand back, I'm gonna make it over!" I finished, and then I noticed that the cop and Jude had fallen asleep. I made a devilish face, thinking about how I could get the kids to bed. I shook out of it, and I slapped Jude, bird-teen style. Lets just shorten it and say he woke up. We flew away and made sure to grab our groceries on the way out. We came home to starving people, and kids who came back from daycare and school.

After a nice dinner, we put the 11 and younger's to bed, then we watched a movie. After another movie I slapped Jude, bird-teen style. Lets just shorten it and say he woke up. We flew away and made sure to grab our groceries on the way out. We came home to starving people, and kids who came back from daycare and school.

After a nice dinner, we put the 11 and younger's to bed, then we watched a movie. After another movie I dreamt, my body got hotter and hotter. I awoke to Jude screaming. I jolted up and yelled: "WHAT! What's wrong?" I noticed him looking at me with dinner-plate sized eyes. I looked down, and gave a shriek. My body was on fire, with orange flames flaring up all around me. I started to cry, though my tears didn't extinguish the fire. Jude, realizing my discomfort came over and hugged me. And he didn't get burned. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. It was my dream. Which meant, they really were the future. Heck yeah! The fire then went out and he pulled away.

"That is… AWESOME!" A voice called from the hallway. We looked over to see Celeste whose eyes were glowing bright with wonder. This ruled.

**Af: Wow. I wonder what happens next?**

**Please review!**


	8. Just when things are looking up

**AF: This is a sweet chapter. And yes, you got your makeover scene.**

_**Chapter 7**_

The kids went off to school and I went out with Jude, Isaiah, and Kadi for ice cream. Kadi and I got chocolate fudge. Jude got black cherry (no surprise), and Isaiah got peanut butter deluxe. We were all joking and laughing, like a genuine family, and I felt happy inside. I took another lick of my ice cream and thought about how this should never end. Boy, I wish thoughts could become realities.

Jude

_Whoosh. _I looked over too late. A black trench coat wearing person shot something at us. It was directed at Chris (of course), and then one of us became stupid. It wasn't me or Isaiah. It was our most sensible and calm female over the age of 14. She saw the arrow first and she jumped in front of Chris. Her shirt ripped right at her stomach and she cried out. Then some retard called the police and the ambulance, and chaos broke loose. Chris ran towards Kadi but a cop grabbed her. She bucked her head back into his face but he held on fast. Kadi was screaming in pain. I rushed towards her also, but the same fate. Isaiah was already pinned. Chris then stopped fighting, and she collapsed. Tears streamed down her face. "I lost another one! Its all my fault!" she wailed. I knew what she was talking about. But it wasn't her fault. Her body then set itself on fire. The cop screamed like a sissy as a tiny flame started on her heel. It went up her left leg, onto her fingertips, to her shoulder, climbing onto her face, and wrapping around until it dipped into her nose. The same thing happened on the right side. Then little flames branched off all over her body, and with a poof she fully caught on fire. She got up and came towards the cop holding Isaiah, and he was dropped on his rump. Same with me, and then she cried as the ambulance drove away to help Kady.

Eight hours later we had a happy, healthy Kadi. I then decided since she took a bullet for me, I'd take one for her. She has always wanted to give me a makeover, ever since our mom gave her a tube of crimson lipstick. I never let her, but today was the day. We were all overdue for new looks anyway.

"Chris! Look at me!" Celeste screamed happily. She ran in and I gasped. She cut her hair to her shoulders and it was brighter. She wore a white dress with gold trimming.

"Ahahahaha!" Josie giggled as she ran in. Her hair was out of their pigtails and she sported little school uniform. Just then I realized she had grown 2 inches taller. Wow. Next Kadi and Hayli came in. Kadi's hair was darker and she had a lacy black top. Hayli's hair was shorter, she had a diamond earring, and rose covered black top. Audrey and Jordan were in next dragging Falon with them. Audrey wore a white shirt, blacks skirt, boots, hoodie, and socks. Jordan now had blue hair and a white dress. Jordan had her hair in pigtails tied with black bows, and a cute school uniform as well. _Everyone looks pretty except for me… _I thought. Then Falon's voice appeared in my head: _Yes, because you look perfect. _I actually blushed for once.

Jude

I came into Chris's room and took in everyone's makeovers. Chris had brown hair now, and she sported a jean jacket and matching shorts. She also wore a striped shirt, and a bow in her hair. I decided we needed to take her out for a night on the town.

Hayli and Perseus took the younger kids for ice cream, and to a park. Me, Chris, and Kadi went to a Karaoke Kings, and Thesus took the 11 year olds to Dave&Busters. We sang a lot and drank lemonade and iced tea. Chris and Kadi won the songbirds award, and we got a free pizza. Which is good, because we were really hungry.

_Meanwhile…_

Me and Thesus went out for ice cream with the little ones with us. During the sprinkling of Celeste's chocolate ice cream, he came over to me. He knelt down and grabbed a gummy lifesaver off the table.

"Hayli Vincesto, will you join me in a happy, peaceful life as my wife?" He asked using my _real_ last name.

"Well, as happy as two bird freaks can get. So…yes!"

I replied.

"MARRIAGE! Yipper-skipps! I'm the flower girl!" Celeste scream loudly. We all laughed, and flew home while planning the wedding.

_Back to Jude…_

We came home and everybody went to bed except me, Chris, Hayli, and Thesus. We discussed there wedding plans. As we got into cake Chris gasped then collapsed onto the floor. She rolled around and moaned and screamed. "CHRIS!" three worrisome voices said in unison. Then 9 more people ran in shock on their faces.

"The tank!" Audrey said suddenly/ "There is a machine there that shows what your thinking or dreaming of on a screen. But it involves needles…"

"Were trying it!" Hayli yelled. "Help me lover boy. You too Kadi." She ordered at me. We lifted her up and everybody followed as we ran downtown to the horrible shop. We barged in and the guy who we beat up earlier was gone. We strapped her into a chair as Audrey instructed, then inserted the silver needle into her slender wrist. The TV turned on and we saw everything. I will tell you but it is a long depressing story.


	9. In the ring just like a circus

**Af: Everything is getting busy, sorry for being late :P I hate school**

**Chris: long time no write :[**

**Af: Yeah, I know… I'll try to update more often…**

_**Chapter 8**_

The screen was empty for 4.5 seconds. Then a white room appeared. The walls were lined with tanks, and whitecoats strutted about. The whole thing zoomed in to one of the tanks. Inside it was a 14 year old girl with cropped short blonde hair who was crying and shivering. She was covered in scars and bruises and burns. The girl looked up as a whitecoat came over. The girl looked up with her stunning green eyes, which were pleading. Then the woman began to speak. "I just need a little vial of blood, sweetie. That's all I want and then I'll leave." She explained in a fake voice. The girl nodded and held out her wrist. The lady inserted the needle and when she was done she set the vial down and turned to another whitecoat. "See Riley? I got her to voluntarily give blood, now you owe me 30 bucks." The girls emotion changed suddenly. She grabbed the vial and drank it. The whitecoat female gasped. Then the girl began to gag. She threw up all over the tank wall and lock. "You brat!" she yelled. There was a sudden retching sound from across the room. A dark haired boy vomited at the sight of the vomit from the girl. "Crap we better clean that up before everyone gets sick." Her and the whitecoat "Riley" went to get cleaning supplies. When they came back they popped the girls tank lock. She lunged forward and grabbed "Riley's" shirt and smacked his head on the wall. When the female tried to help, she got a punch in the stomach and nose, causing her to pass out. The blonde girl sprung up and jumped out of her tank. She bent down to take "Riley's" keys and she began unlocking cages. She got everyone out and carried a small child. "Big kids, grab the little kids." She ordered. They all zoomed out of the building taking flight, but not before we saw the sign that labeled the floors. 1) Misc. 2) Merpeople 3)Winged kids. The next scene showed everybody landing on a train. Their was several low growls as 60 erasers followed. A scream rippled through out the group followed by "Allison!" and another high pitched shriek. There was a loud thump that we ignored, and the rest of the kids flew off the train and into the Big Apple.

The third scene appeared. It was a second blonde haired girl arguing with the first blonde. The group suddenly split up into two groups, and the black haired boy grabbed the first blonde's hand. A third blonde haired girl, looking just like the first, was crying, clinging to the crop short haired blonde. They were separated by the second blonde. The two groups flew in separate directions, ending the third scene.

Suddenly everything swirled. The name Kris appeared on the screen, then it got crossed out and Kris was written over it. _I wanna be different! _A voice yelled from the screen. Then a face showed up… Kris's face. Her hands clutched her head and tears slid down her face, sparkling in the moonlight. Then everything was shouted out randomly, it was her insecurities, her fears, everything she thought about. _I'm ugly! I want to be normal! Does Jude even look at me? What happened to Allison, Elaina, Bree, and Avery? Wasn't their twenty kids? Will we ever survive the Erasers? What's my purpose? I'm never going to be as pretty as she is! Why can't my life be easy!? Do we have a expiration date? _

Then the weirdest thing happened. A voice yelled out: "How do I escape? Save me! Jude! Hayli! Kadi! Someone help! Please! I can't get out! I! Can't! *pant, pant, gasp* Breathe!" the voice died out.

"We need to help her!" I panicked. "Don't die Chris!" I screamed.

"Move!" Hayli shouted, pushing me away. She pushed onto Chris's chest. "Breathe! Live! Wake up! I'll kill you if you die on me!" The last sentence didn't make any sense, but at least she was trying. _Beep_. The monitor screen flashed another image.

"What's Springville Super Circus?" Kadi asked, and we all turned to the monitor. A red haired girl was doing cartwheels and flips, while a younger, black girl was walking on a tightrope, while on her hands. Then the screen turned off. Chris jolted up. "I know where they are." She said. "We have to find them." We all nodded in agreement. This would be a long night.

We took flight, on our way to the Big Apple. After hours of restless flight, we saw a giant red and white striped tent. We landed on the ground, and tucked in our wings. "Lets try to blend…" Chris said.

"Yeah, because us being mutant bird freaks is completely easy to cover up." Thesus, the optimist said. Chris glared at him, then lead us inside. Our eyes almost fell out of our heads, because what we saw, we weren't expecting… at all.

**Af: Should I leave you all hanging? Hmmm…**

**Audrey: You should!**

**Af: Nah, I love my fans to much to torture them like 7 chapters in a row…enjoy!**

The cartwheel girl walked over to us and began to speak. "Hey there y'all, I'm Bree! You must be the new recruits. Lets get you costumed up! Aleyx, could you get the boys ready?" She yelled off in the opposite direction of them. Then she walked out. She had short blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and she wore a white bikini, with ribbons all over it and in her hair.

"I'd be glad to help." Her silky smooth voice sang out. I sniffed the air, and I smelled honey, cinnamon, and saffron. A huge grin broke out onto my face.

"Lets get fitted." I said.

Chris

Obviously, They were all falling for her. That little "Perfect" performer. "And who will be suiting us?" I asked the extremely peppy Bree.

"Oh, I think Angel can handle that." She said with a wink. And off we went to the left, on a search for this "Angel" chick.

We entered the dressing room that was marked: Female in perfect cursive. Then we all gasped. "Angel" was hot. He was leaning against the wall waiting for us. "Hey there." He welcomed, but it felt like he was talking directly to me. He had spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and he was adorned with black pants, and I biker jacket… with no shirt. I kept on staring then I blushed and looked away. _I_ _like Jude, I like Jude… _I thought trying to stop going gaga over Angel.

"lets get costumed." I said blushing like crazy.

After an hour of temporary hair dye, make up, and costumes, we were done. Josie was wearing a polka dot jumpsuit and a giant red hair bow, Celeste wore a pink tutu and a purple and lime green leotard with blue ballet slippers. Falon had a heart painted on her cheek, and she wore a red, white, and black suit with a matching top hat. Kadi had green hair and a matching green kimono, with a white hair flower. Hayli had blue hair, a white lotus hair flower, and a white poofy dress. Audrey had purple hair and extensions, all wrapped in a purple ribbon, wearing a black dress. Jordan looked like a puff of cotton candy. Pink hair and pink clothes. My hair was rainbow, and I work a white tube top with ribbon sleeves. My tutu was white, but rainbow paint splattered. And my ballerina shoes had rainbow ribbons tying up my legs. We all looked amazing. I was ready to go, this performance would be unforgettable.

**Af: And now I leave you hanging :D Mwahaha!**

**Celeste: See you all next time!**

**Af: WAIT! Three more things. 1) the next chapter will be an unchapter, so review with any questions 2)review, obviously and 3)I'll try to update more often, I just became busy, and my creative chakras were blocked **


End file.
